


Ironic, Don’t Cha Think?

by pandi19



Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/pseuds/pandi19
Summary: A sideways mission where the guys need a phone, but Mac already repurposed it. Prompt 71 for whump drabbles.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Ironic, Don’t Cha Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Whump Drabble Prompt 71 "Ironic" requested by **12percentplan**  
>  Originally posted on tumblr as a whump drabble ask. It's longer, hope you enjoy regardless in spite of that.
> 
> The title comes from Alanis Morissette’s “Ironic” because I had an ill advised punny moment.

“You know this is kinda ironic, right? Every single time -- Jack gimme your phone.” The timber of his words inched higher as he sarcastically parroted his partner’s infamous phrase, then fell into his Texan drawl that emerged when stressed. “And now we’re stuck because you needed my damn phone for somethin’ else and can’t call nobody.”

Jack tossed the now-useless brick to the dirt floor of the abandoned barn, unable to hide his mounting frustration. 

They were at least 10 klicks from the gravel road they’d abandoned the rust bucket of a vehicle Mac had hotwired. Their signal boosted comms fried. He had only two bullets left -- one in the chamber, the other remaining in the clip with three perps outside. Mac sat propped against an old tractor tire with a bullet in his gut. And they had no phone. How did it always go sideways?

“S-sorry.” Mac gasped out. 

Jack’s focus snapped back from his racing thoughts. 

He turned around and crossed the small distance between them without thinking. Crouching down, he gently cupped the back Mac’s wobbly neck. “Hoss, I ain’t really mad at you. We--we’ll figure out something.” 

He ducked his head to catch the kid’s eye and to make sure he’d heard him. The glassy pain radiated in Mac’s brilliant blue irises jolted through Jack’s body. Breaking their tenuous connection, he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then mentally opened himself up, determined to bear whatever pain Mac was willing or able to give him. Mac’s pain was his own as it always was and would always be. Jack opened his eyes, re-establishing their link and met the haze and agony head on. “I got you.” He repeated the promise as Mac’s eyes lost focus and began staring off at a point only the kid saw. 

Looking down Jack’s dread grew as he saw the pooling blood beneath Mac. Whatever the new plan was, they needed it now.


End file.
